


Midnight

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e05 The First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent: Kurt and Blaine after The First Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

They lay there for a while, stunned a little, overwhelmed a lot. Kurt kept thinking, so that’s what sex is…and wondering how soon would be too soon to try again. And feeling completely and totally cracked open by this boy.

“Hey.” Blaine nudged his shoulder, and he lifted his head from where it lay on Blaine’s chest. As he sat up, he became aware of—well, of the mess, and he wrinkled his nose.

Blaine chuckled softly. “I was thinking that, maybe we could take a shower, change these sheets? Get a snack, throw these sheets in the washer? Come back to bed? Any or all of these?”

He giggled, overwhelmed and fond. At the same time, he was suddenly excruciatingly conscious of how totally naked his pale self was. He was sure he’d gone all blotchy and unattractive. But Blaine was looking at him that way, all focused calm attention, as though he were the prettiest thing Blaine had ever ever seen. He pulled a corner of the sheet onto his lap, tried to act nonchalant because if he was naked, so was Blaine, and that was his beautiful skin golden in the lamplight, and his penis was just there, and Kurt had had his hand on it, and oh…So he failed at appearing casual about this.

He forced himself to look into Blaine’s smiling eyes. “I think I’d like to be clean. But I’m not sure that I’m ready to get dressed.”

“Silly. That’s what the shower’s for.” Blaine hopped up, and Kurt was sure that he was faking nonchalance too, because he could see a blush high on the other boy’s cheeks. But he held out his hand and pulled Kurt to him. And oh, that was new, feeling all his lovely skin and the warmth of his body as they stood there, from where his toes brushed Kurt’s and all along where he pressed close, knee to thigh, his lovely belly against Kurt at his hips, the slight fuzz of his chest and the sureness of his hands.

“So, shower. You get the water the right temp, and I’ll get these sheets off. Then I’ll join you.”

His eyes wide, he opened his mouth in surprise. “You’ll join me?”

“If that’s okay.”

_________________________________________________________

And this was a gift, too, this moment of aloneness to get control of himself, to feel before he had to be with anyone, even if that anyone was Blaine, and even after Blaine had shared that gift of himself and them and—oh, that was sex.

He got the water just right, and the strange stickiness that was—that was _Blaine_ —washed off and leaned against the wall in the warm bathroom and just closed his eyes and breathed.

He heard Blaine come into the room, but stayed in his cocoon of darkness and silence for a moment before he heard the shower door open and Blaine was in front of him, rinsing quickly.

He opened his eyes to look at him, his sweet compact body, all muscles and curves and curls. He dared himself to look, to claim this intimacy of the eyes, as true as the intimacy of their bodies. He could look, and he could let Blaine look at him. They were so different, Blaine’s body hair dark under the water, his uncircumcised cock in its nest of dark curls so strange and new.

Blaine reached out. “Is this okay? I just—“ He took Kurt’s penis gently into his hand and murmured, as to himself, “It’s like some secret rose, so pink and pretty.” He blushed again, looking up through lashes thick and wet, shy.

“Do you want me to help you with your hair?” he asked, not knowing what to say, how to respond to Blaine’s awkward, poetic, _ridiculous,_ romantic heart.

“In a minute,” he said, then stepped forward and between Kurt’s legs where he still leaned against the wall. His mouth was soft on Kurt’s, his hand strong, flexing around him, and Kurt was going to come again, so soon…

Blaine moved his mouth to Kurt’s ear and said, “What would it be like, do you think, if I put my mouth on you? I want to–it’s amazing how much I want to.” And he was already coming, with a soft cry.

Blaine’s eyes were shining with pride, and Kurt decided he wasn’t going to be bested, so he made Blaine turn around and stand in front of him so he could wash the tacky gel out of his hair. When Blaine was relaxed, he scrubbed through his hair with his left hand, catching in the curls at his nape while he reached his arm around to take Blaine into his hand. He didn’t know why, but it felt so right to tug at the curls as the cock lengthened and thickened in his hand, slipping in and out of the foreskin. Blaine leaned his head back, let Kurt move him where he wanted him, and came quietly, sighing Kurt’s name.

His grin when he turned around was sleepy and satisfied, and they turned the shower off and toweled each other dry, laughing. When they went back into the bedroom, Kurt looked at the neatly made bed, and thought how quickly all evidence of the wonderful thing that had happened there was swept away. It made him melancholy as he began to get dressed.

“When do you have to be home?” Blaine asked as he shrugged into his undershirt.

“Midnight.”

“We have time, then.” And he settled on the bed and pulled Kurt down to lay with him again, lay looking long into his eyes, so deep into his eyes that Kurt felt like his whole world was narrowed down to amber and honey. Oh, and that beloved mouth and beautiful musical hands. And he wondered if anything in life would ever be sweeter than this hour apart.


End file.
